


An Anthology of Lenkuo Works

by Doodle_Len



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Vocaloid - Freeform, lenkuo, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodle_Len/pseuds/Doodle_Len
Summary: This is just a series of oneshots to do with the pairing Len x Mikuo.





	An Anthology of Lenkuo Works

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my writing pieces , but I sincerely hope the readers enjoy it. I am open to feedback too!

“Tell me a story,” Mikuo said softly, laying his head on Len’s bare chest and closing his eyes as the younger male’s fingers dragged through tufts of his hair. 

“But ‘m sleepy,” he whispered, a small yet satisfied smile on his face, “You can’t tell me you don’t feel tired after sex.”  
“But I like it when you tell me after-sex stories.”  
“Alright alright, calm down Sunlight. What type of story do you want to hear?” He whispered softly, throat parched.  
“A love story.”  
“If you give me a glass of water, I’ll tell you the story closest to my heart.”

It was a done deal, obviously nobody wanted to leave their bed and brave the winter chill , especially butt-naked, but it was little price to pay for something that was so valuable. When water was retrieved and drunk, and the pair had resettled into their prior position ; Len started to speak. 

“There once was a young boy who lived a relatively happy life. His parents were quite open about the world. He was told he could love a man or a woman. That if he wished he could have multiple partners at once. That he didn’t have to be physically male, he was allowed to change. He didn’t have to use male pronouns. He was brought up very lovingly, but despite that he had a lingering sadness within,” Len began, a wistful tone to his voice. He already had Mikuo hooked. 

“He was mostly sad because of the estranged relationship he had with his father. But he faked his happiness for his mother’s sake. His whole world changed however, when he was 12. He had injured his ankle badly during an ice-skating mishap but there was a silver lining , he met the boy who would later turn into his knight in shining armor,” he continued endearingly, the amount of love he held reflected in his eyes.  
“It’s our love story?” Mikuo asked, confusion crossing his face. He attempted to sit up but Len pressed him down. “Ferme ta bouche , listen .” Which is exactly what he did. 

“His Knight was achingly beautiful. Soft, yet angled face that showed signs of maturing. Deep-set indanthrene blue eyes which were so alluring. A messy mop of long-ish hair , black roots overpowering the fading blue dye that was there. For a 16 year old, he was absolutely gorgeous,” he paused, sipping some water, “ It was a matter of time before they fell in love. And fall in love they did.”  
“I swept you off your feet, didn’t I?” Mikuo chuckled. “You most certainly did,” was the soft reply, muffled by a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“They were inseparable despite the long distance between them. They made it work. The boy’s mom , out of concern , said it wouldn’t last. That no sane 18 year old would love a 14 year old. The few months became a year. When he was 15, he had gotten a job offer in France which he happily took. But it..created more distance. They yearned for each other and the boy’s depression worsened. They made it to 2 years. When he was 16, it was the most trying time for him,” he breathed shakily, his breathing turning shallow.  
Mikuo began gently tracing over Len’s scars, fully aware the topic would be breached. It calmed the blond down considerably, but it didn’t cease the trembling. 

“There were rumors. About cheating. About being worthless. But I- he. But he took it with a grain of salt. He ignored it outwardly. But sobbed behind closed doors. He cut. He was at an all time low. But he knew his knight was faithful. Just tell that to his depression. The boy’s lover embraced his scars, he still loved him for them. He still loved him. He knew everything would be okay. That made 3 years.”  
Mikuo pressed a kiss to the inside of Len’s palm,”Sticks and stones may break your bones. But words can hurt you none.”  
“You always have a comment,” the blond smiled wryly.  
“You love me.”  
“That I do.”

“Their 4th year was interesting. The knight had gotten to teach in the boy’s hometown and for the first time in their whole relationship, did they live together. God, how I loved waking up next to you and ending my day with you. I felt so safe and secure. We talked about marriage that year. You gave me a promise ring and spoke about how you needn’t ask me because you knew I’d say yes. And how you don’t want to get engaged because that meant waiting. You wanted me now. You wanted to experience everything that we’d done, from menial conversations to sex , as two souls united as one. I told my mom, she said it wouldn’t last. That I’m too young, that 17 was too young for that. I saw the wisdom in her eyes, she spoke from experience. But I wanted to be yours.”  
Mikuo had no comment. The conception of the twins was a sensitive topic to Len, Rin and Lily. As much as Lily loved her kids, it wasn’t the best story. 

“Then came our fifth year. We eloped. Nobody knew where. But it was obviously our anniversary. I won’t ever forget that night. How you took my hands lovingly in yours and how fucking in love you looked. We got married in a cathedral of all places, despite how detached from religion we were. I found it funny. I remember how we bullshitted vows , we preferred to have things unprepared cause it would have been more genuine. You made me cry. You looked so beautiful in the moonlight, so in love. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. It was like I higher than high. I remember how you cradled my hands, both our fingers icy to the touch. We were terribly underdressed for the weather that day. We didn’t care. I remember how your hand shook as you slipped the ring on my finger, you were so nervous but so excited. You were so happy, I remembered your adorable lopsided grin,” he said affectionately, voice dripping with love as he traced Mikuo’s stubble,” That idiotic grin I loved so fucking much. I never regretted a second with you. I still don’t. We became one that night.”

He leaned down to kiss his husband. It wasn’t fancy, nor was it passionate. It was simple. It clearly conveyed ‘I love you’.  
“How was that for a love story?” He asked softly, brushing Mikuo’s tears away. Mikuo hadn’t even known he was crying,“I guess I didn’t really get to hear your side. I knew you loved me, just not this much. I think it’s my favorite love story.”

“And also,” he said pulling Len down, earning a yelp from him before kissing him passionately ,”That’s for making me cry with your fancy words.”  
All Len did was smile.


End file.
